Returning Home
by Ace Ian Combat
Summary: After being gone for nearly two years, Kim's coming home. Some changes have happened, but most of it's gonna pick up like she's only been gone for one summer, how weird. Oneshot.


Please review if you want to, and point out errors. This is a quick one shot I wrote, hope you enjoy it.

Returning Home

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. And Co.

**I.** Ron's Apartment

Ron sighed as he marked a day on the calendar. Nearly two years. Nearly two years since he had last seen Kim. Crumpling onto the bed, he laid there staring up at the ceiling, his face devoid of emotion. It was the same as it had been since Kim had gone. They were separated by possibly thousands of miles, perhaps. Ron would have an answer for that question if he knew exactly where Kim was. Sighing once again, Ron stood up and stretched, his toned body rippling with moment. With Kim gone, there was little Ron could do against the jocks at school except fight back. That took muscle which he lacked when she left, but that was quickly changing. Yes he was still in high school, having failed last year. Kim was his motivation, and she was gone.

He slipped on his shirt and jersey, then sat down at the computer. Ron typed in his password and started browsing through his unimpressive short list of e-mails. The name of the sender of one e-mail, however, made his blood go cold and stopped his mouse dead still. Hesitantly, almost reverently, he clicked on the little icon to open the message. Ron read with apprehension at first, then slowly a smile began to form across his face. The small smile continued to grow as he continued reading, and finally he could contain it no longer. Grabbing his coat and a sleeping Rufus, Ron locked the apartment, then hurried out of the building, passing the owner as he did so.

"What's got you so happy boy?" he asked as Ron dashed by, nearly crushing an azalea bush in his hurry. The old man hurried over and was relieved to see the plant unscathed. Ron turned around, walking backwards towards the sidewalk, his face unable to contain his grin.

"An old friend is coming home," stated Ron, then he turned around and dashed down the sidewalk, heading for a house he knew too well.

The owner of the apartments simply shrugged, then thought hard. That was Ron Stoppable, so if an old friend was coming back, it could only mean it was... Could he really hope for so much?

A yell from down the lane confirmed his suspicions. "BOOOOYAH!" The man went back to his garden, but he knew this was something his wife would rejoice at hearing tonight.

**II. **Possible House

Ron knocked heavily on the door, bouncing on his heels. Slowly, carefully, the door opened to reveal the twins. Ron did a double-take. They had grown so much in nearly two years.

"Ron what..." said one.

"... are you doing here?" finished the other. The two were sullen, and surprised to see Ron in a good mood.

"Where's your parents? They'll be so thrilled when they learn what happened!" Ron exclaimed, loud enough to wake a dozing Rufus in his pocket, who perked up with interest when he saw the twins.

"Dad's here, he hasn't worked at the Space Center since Kim had to leave, and..." replied who Ron now recognized as Tim.

"...Mom will be home in ten minutes," Jim added.

"Good, 'cause I've got some badical news!" Ron was nearly shouting at this point, and several of the neighbors were peering through their windows, having not seen the boy around in a long time.

"Well, come on in Ron," Jim said, pulling the door open farther and stepping backwards. Ron rushed in happily and breather deeply; it was good to be back at what he considered his home away from home.

"Ronald," Mr. Dr. P. welcomed him, standing up from his recliner to embrace the boy. "What brings you over to this area of Middleton?"

"Well, for starters, I'm moving back in with my parents soon, in less than a fortnight. I'll tell you the why when Mrs. Dr. P. gets here," Ron looked about the room. "Man this place brings back memories." Mr. Dr. P. was looking at Ronald curiously, wondering why the sudden change in his emotions. Rufus too was confused.

"Hello?" called Mrs. Dr. P. from the driveway. The twins rushed out and nearly knocked her over. "Why was the front door open?"

"Ron's here..." Tim responded, taking a box of green beans from the trunk.

"... And he's got some good news he says," the Jim finished, grabbing a sack of groceries from his mother's arms.

Anne Possible sighed. The twins were really nice boys, and with their father's IQ flowing through them, perhaps they should be getting something more challenging from schoolwork... She shrugged it off; she'd talk with James about it later. Stepping through the doorway she spotted Ron gazing at each picture on the living room wall intently, immersed in his memories.

The groceries were quickly put up by two sets of hands as Ron continued his trip down memory lane, and the family settled into the living room, watching him. Eventually he noticed the family following his every move, and grinning sheepishly, he walked over to where they were sitting.

"I've got some great news," Ron declared, his voice full of enthusiasm as he rocked back and forth on his heels again, his hair flopping about wildly. "Kim's coming home." He got the reaction he was expecting, and a little more besides the fact.

Tears started leaking from Anne's eyes, the twins sat there stunned, then jumped around like they had been hit by a sugar ray, whooping with large grins. James was weeping as well, though it wasn't as noticeable as Anne's crying. Rufus was chattering uncontrollably, and Ron was pumping his fist in the air repeatedly. Eventually the twins settled down, and the tears were dried.

"Perhaps those show folk aren't as bad I thought," mused James, tapping his finger on his chair absently.

"It was never the show folk James, it was the people that pay the checks," stated Anne, grasping her husband's arm happily.

_Beep beep de deep!_

The family turned and looked at Ron, who pulled out his phone. He grinned. "Heh, old habits die hard." Hitting the button he spoke into the phone. "Hello? Wade, how are you doing? Hey, have you heard... you just found out? Great, isn't it? Yeah, I know, this is going to bring Middleton back to life, almost like only a summer passed since K.P. left. Oh, you are? Okay, well, I'll let you go so you can tell your mom then. I'll see you soon buddy, take care until then. No, get out, you've grown how much? I'll have to see that for myself. Later Wade." Snapping the phone shut, Ron was beaming at it. "Wade knows now." He sighed. "It just seemed like it was gonna be so impossible for them to let K.P. back, and now she gets to pick it up where she left off practically."

"Ronald," Mr. Dr. P. started, "it may not last forever. They're gonna fight hard to try to get Kim to quit."

"Perhaps, but it'll be enough for now," Ron replied. With that, he left and headed towards his house.

**III. **Stoppable Household

"Sure sweetie, you're welcome to move back in, and I'm so happy for you that Kim is coming back," Mrs. Stoppable told her son as he climbed the stairs up to his room with a duffel bag. Opening the door he gasped lightly in surprised. The entire room was a light pink.

"Mom, why is my room pink?" questioned Ron, surprised. Mrs. Stoppable shifted around uncomfortably for a minute.

"Well, we were redecorating, and your father painted your room the color the guest room was supposed to be," she finally replied.

"How come the rest of the house looks the same then?" More uncomfortable shifting on the part of his mom, then Ron shrugged. "Ah, well, it doesn't matter." He tossed the duffel bag on his bed and turned around. "I'm going to go get the rest of my stuff, I'll be back in a bit."

**IV.** Ron's Apartment

Ron was hurriedly shoving bundles of junk into boxes, cramming stuff that didn't fit. Pausing to wipe some sweat off his brow, he was about to start again when...

_Beep beep de deep!_

"Hello?" answered Ron, pulling the phone out from his pocket. He nearly had a heart attack, had he been old enough, when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Ron?" Kim replied, unsure if he'd be willing to talk to her. She had just enough time to cover her ear before the explosion.

"K.P.!! How you doing? I can't wait for you to get back," exclaimed Ron excitedly, falling backwards onto a box and crushing the contents, not caring at the moment.

"Ron, you do know this might not be permanent?" Ron sat up.

"No need to be bursting the bubble just yet K.P., we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Ron, I... I made a deal with them. I get twenty-two missions, or until graduation, whichever comes first."

"But... why? What right have they to do us?"

"They have their reasons, Ron... I think."

"You always try to see the good in everybody, but what good is there in someone who wants to take you away?" Ron's voice was pleading with Kim not to leave him again.

"Ron, we'll just have to see what happens. Maybe I've still got it and maybe I don't." Kim reasoned, try to reassure both herself and Ron.

"You've always had it Kim, and you'll always have it." Ron smiled, thinking of his friend's determination to do good in the face of such evil.

"I'll see you soon. Ron, I know this is not gonna be enough time for us."

"For right now, K.P., it's enough, it's enough."

End.

I loved writing this so much, and I really hope you enjoy reading it too.


End file.
